


Relapse

by Mizuki_A_K



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Honestly I was bored, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, idk - Freeform, might continue this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizuki_A_K/pseuds/Mizuki_A_K
Summary: During a fight with a corrupted Gem, Pearl experiences a minor relapse. Complications follow.
Kudos: 9





	Relapse

It had started with a mission. It was a corrupted Topaz. Huge and angry. They were in the middle of the battle when it leaped at Steven while he didn’t notice it.

“STEVEN!” Pearl cried out, quickly leaping to the teen and pushing him away. The boy flew away a bit from the strong push and landed on the ground with a loud “Ow! Pearl what wa-“ he stopped as he saw Pearl pinned onto the ground by the monster, it’s claws digging into Pearl's body while its other arm lifted and immediately went down onto Pearl’s gem.

The eyes of all of the crystal gems present, widened. Lapis' water hand wasn’t fast enough to take a hold of its arm and they watched in horror as the fist came closer and closer to Pearl’s face. Suddenly it roared and stumbled back, a sword was stuck in its eye. Slowly Pearl stood up, but something was wrong, everyone could feel it.

“Pearl, are you ok?” Steven asked trying to run over to her only to be stopped by Garnet, he looked up at her and whined “Garnet, let me go! I need to check up on Pearl!” 

The leader grunted “No, it's too dangerous.”

“Dangerous?” Lapis asked quickly flying over as Pearl reached into her gem and pulled out a sword and a rapier, both were beautiful. She launched herself at the monster and ruthlessly attacked it as it roared in pain and tried to fight back.

Steven looked up at Garnet “What’s going on? Why is Pearl fighting with a rapier and sword instead of her spear?” the sight of Pearl mercilessly stabbing and cutting the corrupted gem was quite scary to both, Steven and Lapis.

Seeing the Gem being poofed, Garnet quickly gave Steven to Lapis and ran towards her comrade, who pointed both swords at the gem, ready to shatter it. Before she could attack it, Garnet grasped the hands of the pale gem and turn her to herself. Pearl fought back trying to get herself free.

The taller gem spoke in her calm voice “Pearl, snap out of it. We aren’t in the gem war anymore.” The pearl struggled trashing around before stabbing Garnet into her sides. For a moment everything was quiet and Garnet asked “Are you finally calmed down?”

The ginger headed gem looked up, her blue eyes suddenly meeting Garnet’s three multicoloured eyes. Slowly she stuttered out “G-Garnet? What happened?”

“You had a relapse.” 

“I...” she stopped and looked at the two swords she was holding, buried in Garnet’s flanks “I hurt you!” she let go of the swords letting them fall down and her breathing became more rapid. 

Not caring about her wounds, Garnet warped her arms around the slim gem. As Pearl sobbed into her shoulder Garnet said “Relax, it’s not your fault. We are fine.”

It took a few moments but Pearl calmed down. Or well she fell asleep. Garnet bubbled the gem and sent it to the temple before picking up the pale gem that still laid against her. Lapis slowly asked “What was that?”

Approaching the two, the leader spoke calmly, being mindful of Pearl in her arms, “Pearl had what you could call a Relapse.” 

“A....relapse?” Steven asked.

The red and black gem sighed and started explaining “The rebellion gave Pearl quite some mental scars; her attitude when she was the renegade was truly terrifying. It left scars on her psyche. With time and your birth, Steven, they slowly healed. But sometimes when she is extreme danger, Pearl experiences a relapse into her old renegade state of mind and starts acting like a....Berserk.”

Steven looked worriedly at the sleeping pearl. Her face was buried in Garnet’s shoulder, so her dreams weren’t shown. Even Lapis who kind of despised the pale gem, felt slightly bad for her. As much as she hid it with Garnet, both of them were affected by the war, Pearl seemingly more so than the other only member of the original crystal gems.

“Let’s go home. It’s getting late.” Garnet rumbled and headed towards the warp-pad. Their way home was accompanied by silence.


End file.
